wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron
Ariane Nicole Andrew (born November 3, 1987) is an American dancer, fashion model, professional wrestler, valet and singer who is currently signed with WWE under the ring name Cameron. Under her real name, Ariane joined the 2011 season of Tough Enough, where she was the first competitor eliminated. She later signed with WWE and joined Naomi in forming The Funkadactyls. Since 2013, Ariane has been featured as one of the main cast members of Total Divas. World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-present) Florida Championship Wrestling (2011-2012) Immediately after being eliminated on the revival season of Tough Enough, Andrew confirmed on her official Twitter account that WWE had signed her to a developmental contract as she would then make her debut on July 7, 2011, as a ring announcer at a FCW house show.6 It was not until July 9 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new ring name Cameron Lynn, in a divas battle royal, which consisted of Audrey Marie, Caylee Turner, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Raquel Diaz, Sonia, and Aksana, in which she was eliminated first.7 On the October 9, 2011, episode of FCW Televison, she made her debut with Byron Saxton accompaning Naomi to ringside during her match against the debuting Leah West, which she won. At the October 23 episode of FCW Televison Tapings, McCray teamed with Cameron Lynn in a winning effort defeating the team of Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. The Funkadactyls (2012–2014) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Cameron made her WWE debut as one of the dancers and valets (together with Naomi) for the returning Brodus Clay. She made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Naomi during a segment with Clay. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Cameron participated in her first televised WWE match, which was a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by her fellow Funkadactyl Naomi. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls got into a backstage altercation with Tamina Snuka and Aksana after Snuka and Aksana began to persuade Brodus Clay to fire The Funkadactyls and hire them as his backup dancers. This led to their first tag team match in which they defeated Snuka and Aksana. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactyls were attacked by The Bella Twins in a backstage segment. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and March 25 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls attacked The Bella Twins after they interfered both times in Brodus Clay and Tensai's match against Rhodes and Sandow. The Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins finally faced off in tag-team competition on the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event, where The Bella Twins emerged victorious when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Cody Rhodes. On the April 1 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls competed against The Bella Twins in a losing effort after Brie reversed Cameron's crossbody block attempt.14 Cameron and Naomi were set to team up with Brodus Clay and Tensai against Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bella Twins at Wrestlemania 29 in an eight–person mixed tag team match, however the match was cancelled because of time restraints. But on the following night, The Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk defeated The Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On the March 21 episode of NXT which aired on April 10, The Funkadactyls once again lost to The Bella Twins when Nikki pinned Cameron after The Bellas performed a tag-team move on Cameron.15 On the April 12 episode of SmackDown!, The Funkadactyls teamed up with Divas Champion Kaitlyn in a losing effort to The Bella Twins and Tamina Snuka when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Brie.1617 On the April 29 episode of Raw, Cameron accompied Naomi to the ring where she was defeated by Brie Bella following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified The Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In relation, The Bella Twins focused on attacking Cameron for costing them the win. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Cameron accompanied Natalya to an unsuccessful singles competition match against Brie, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas. On the September 27 episode of Smackdown!, Cameron was defeated by AJ Lee in singles action. On the November 22 edition of smackDown, Naomi and Cameron faced AJ Lee in a 2 on 1 handicap match made by Vickie Guererro, Naomi and Cameron picked up the win when Naomi pinned the Divas Champion. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, The Funkadactyls started a feud with AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, when Naomi received a push and defeated Lee in various tag team matches on both Raw and SmackDown. However, their rivalry was cut shortly after Naomi suffered an eye injury during her match with Aksana on the February 3 episode of Raw. On the February 10 episode of Raw, Cameron pinned Aksana during a six-Divas tag team match, and later on the February 19 episode of Main Event, Cameron once again defeated her in a singles match. Cameron received her first opportunity at the Divas Championship at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view on February 23; defeating AJ via disqualification. Cameron received a rematch on the February 28 episode of SmackDown, but she lost to AJ after being forced to submit to the Black Widow. At WrestleMania XXX , Cameron failed to capture the title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match, which was ultimately won by AJ. Heel Turn and Feud with Naomi (2014-present) Cameron began turning heel on the June 5 edition of Superstars, when she was defeated by Paige in a non-title match. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Cameron continued to display her heel persona when she confronted and slapped Paige in a WWE App segment, which led to another non-title match between the two Divas, which was again won by Paige. On the following night on Main Event, Cameron was at ringside as Naomi defeated Paige in a non-title match. After the match ended, the evil Cameron attacked Paige and was beaten down by her shortly afterwards, and left in a fuming huff Paige and Naomi shook hands. On the June 27 edition of SmackDown, Cameron was defeated by Paige once again, and she attacked Paige after the match ended. After Naomi entered to separate the two, Cameron shoved Naomi into Paige. At Money In The Bank, Cameron was at ringside during the Divas Championship match between Paige and Naomi, but during the match, Cameron smiled evilly whenever Naomi was in trouble. After Naomi lost, Cameron acted sympathetic towards her and hugged Naomi. On the July 7 edition of Raw, Cameron and Naomi were defeated by AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match, Cameron cemented herself as a villainess and started a catfight with Naomi, officially disbanding the duo. The next night on Main Event, Cameron was scheduled to team with the rest of the Total Divas cast against Nikki Bella in a handicap match. Cameron attacked Naomi and Nikki after the match ended. On the July 11 edition of SmackDown, Cameron competed in her first match as a villainous Diva against Divas Champion AJ Lee, and was defeated after Naomi brought her back into the ring. She would suffer another defeat at the hands of Emma on the July 15 edition of Main Event and would attack Emma before being run off by Naomi. At Battleground, Cameron defeated Naomi in a grudge match by grabbing Naomi's tights. The following night on Raw, Cameron teamed with fellow heel Divas Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, and Rosa Mendes in defeating Nikki Bella in four-on-one handicap match. On the July 25 edition of SmackDown, Cameron appeared during Naomi's match against Paige and distracted Naomi, causing her to lose to Paige via submission. After the match, Cameron cackled evilly as she attacked Naomi in and out of the ring.